Anything
by Canadino
Summary: Takashi does anything I say!" Hunny said. "Anything?" Haruhi replied, ever the skeptic. MxH


**Disclaimer: If Ouran High School Host Club were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Anything

Haruhi sighed softly to herself. The Host Club was experiencing a slowing stream of customers lately. Now that summer break was coming, most of the girls had taken early leave and hopped on planes to some expensive exotic place. Personally, Haruhi couldn't wait for summer so she could finally get away from the hectic Ouran place. Although if she knew everyone else, she wouldn't be left alone for long.

With the lack of customers, the twins were wrecking havoc as usual, resorting to a food fight against Tamaki, which Kyouya had allotted a small corner which the stoic second year had made quite clear who was cleaning up the mess made. After taking his cold aura away, the twins had taken to throwing all sorts of food at Tamaki, who was fighting back with random pieces of cake. Normally, this waste of pastry would have upset Hunny-senpai, but he was enjoying his fifth slice at the moment and he had no eyes for anyone else except the raspberry cake slice in front of him.

Haruhi watched the sunny third-year gobble down his cake while making small talk to his bunny stuffed animal and turned a bit to watch Mori, who was watching Hunny with a sort of body-guard kind of gruffness.

At that precise second, a piece of crepe flew across the air and crash-landed on Mori's head. After recovering from the slight bomb, Haruhi blinked as Mori didn't seem to notice as he brushed it off.

"You idiot! You could have hit Haruhi!"

"Then it's good Mori-senpai took the blow for her," the twins chimed in unison. "He's the best bodyguard in the world."

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi said hastily, hurrying forward with a napkin. "Would you like to wash up? Here, at least wipe the cream off your head."

"Mm."

Haruhi frowned anxiously as Mori wiped himself off and regained his Hunny watching post. "Are you sure you don't want to wash off or something?"

"I'm fine." After all, Mori was known as a man of little words.

"You can wash off if you want," Hunny chirped, finishing the last bite. "I'm done."

"Mm." Mori stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Haruhi watched him before turning to Hunny. "Is Mori-senpai okay? Why didn't he wash up in the first place?"

"He listens to anything I say!" Hunny grinned, as if that answered the question.

"Anything?" Haruhi asked, ever the skeptic.

"Anything! Watch, watch!" The two waited as Mori cleaned up, artfully dodging the flying food and tea. Miraculously, none of the flying edibles ever made it to Kyouya, which was a godsend because if that boy got hit…

Well, let's say most of the Host Club would be a little too incapacitated for the rest of the school year.

As Mori stepped out, Hunny bound up to him with the shota grin he was famous for. "Takashi! More cake please! Just one more!"

Without a word, another slice appeared in front of Hunny. Haruhi wondered if it was healthy for a growing boy to be eating so much cake, but then again, Hunny was much older than he looked.

"Alright, Takashi!" Hunny piped up, finishing the last crumb. "Let's go outside! Carry me, please!"

Without a word, Hunny was carefully picked up and shouldered by the wordless third year as they left the music room. Walking silently outside, Mori put Hunny down, who pounced around like a child on a sugar-high…which he was. Haruhi watched interestedly as Hunny jumped back toward her.

"See? Takashi follows whatever I say!"

"Hmm…I guess," Haruhi said slowly. "But it's more like he puts your needs before his. And besides, Mori-senpai does those things all the time. It's nothing special."

"Nothing special…hmm?" Hunny looked disappointed for a moment before a light seemed to go off in his head and he turned to his taller classmate. "Takashi, kiss me."

"What, whoa, there's no need to do that," Haruhi said, calm despite being in a situation that would make most girls squeal. Although personally she wasn't sure if she wanted that to happen. Sure, she saw a lot of boy love exhibited during Host Time, but these two seemed good without the tension or whatever…heck, what did she know about it?

Without so much as an embarrassed flush or even a word of surprise, Mori leaned down and kissed Hunny on the cheek, not fast like he was forced to and not slow like he had intended it. Giggling, Hunny threw his arms around Takashi's neck and skillfully crawled up on his shoulders again. "Okay, take me back. See, Haruhi? He listens to whatever I say!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Owari

Note: I haven't followed the manga storyline for quite some time but I just recently watched the anime and I was inspired to write this. Therefore, I present one of my numerous brain children. Enjoy it, please, and review kindly.


End file.
